


Broken

by BluBoi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Hopefully this makes sense... I rather like this, wont promise, but I think I'll continue.  If I do I may link it to paralysed..  set after of course if you can read those hints c;SO tell me what you think below!Comments and Kudos always appreciate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this makes sense... I rather like this, wont promise, but I think I'll continue.  If I do I may link it to paralysed..  set after of course if you can read those hints c;  
> SO tell me what you think below!  
> Comments and Kudos always appreciate it.  
> 

His blue eyes looked up at me, a stern expression on his face. He wouldn't let me see him break.. I knew him all to well. He no longer though held his strong composure, I felt it, His limp body was like a doll in my arms. I raised the knife close to his pale flesh, he no longer flinched at the blades touch. The cold metal slid down his cheek, _I sat there holding him, I watched it all unfold, yet I couldn't stop myself, I was no long in control.._  My hands shook making small cuts along his once clean and spotless skin. I moved the blonde hair from my eyes. _I was screaming_ but outside I grinned. I casually moved the blade down,sliding it down his shirt and gently tearing the fabric apart. With his chest now exposed he squirmed slightly as the cold air hit him. He continued to glare at me. _"Xeph.. why you?..." I couldn't help but sob as he toyed with the spaceman. The voice inside my head yelled "Shut it!" I remained quiet, muffling my sobs into my lab coat as I sat, powerless.. watching as the maniac controlled my every move._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was humming that tune again, _'was this the song I may hear before death?'_ I stared at lalna, _' well.. what looked like lalna'_ The cold blade rested on my forehead now, _'Could he hurry up?' 'I couldn't keep this strong man act up.. he was just waiting for me to break.'_ All i could do to keep my sanity was think of ridge... _'Ridge..'_ His golden eyes brought me peace at times like these. Perhaps he'll be the one to find me.. find my limp body in the clearing.. my thoughts went dark and that was it, I broke. streams of tears rolled down my face. I tried helplessly to kick lalna down, but he had me pinned. As quickly as I started I gave up.. "J.Just let me die." I hiccuped. 

"As you wish.."

A Bush rustled beside me, a sharp pain in my chest, lalnas weight crushed me one moment and was gone the next.  
__  
"Xeph?"  
      "Can you hear me?"  
              "Come on xeph, open those lovely eyes.." 

Slowly and painfully I opened them, a mess of brown hair and gold eyes before me, he pulled my into a warm embrace.

 _***snap***_

I screamed, _'the knife_ ' burning, searing,blinding, endless pain. His gentle hands rushed over me, something moved, I felt warmth seep over my chest, and then it was just numbness. I felt weak, and sick and ridge was beside me clutching my hand. "Ok.. Xeph, I need you to breath out on 3."

1.. __  
'wait'  
2.. __  
'what are you-'  
3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An echoed scream awoke me and I jumped when a warm hand ruffled my hair, followed by a yawn. "Morning toebs"

"Martyn did you hear it?"

"Hear wha-"

His voice cut of and he jumped out of bed, running out side our tent. "Martyn?" I got up and followed him" "Shhhh" he puts a finger on my lips. I look at him, "You can hear it then?"  He nods. "I'm trying to work out where it's coming from.."   he looks around,running from tree to tree. "so?"    
He walks slowly back over to me, pointing north-west. "Over there,Should we go check it out?" I shake my head "It could be dangerous martyn.."  He grins "Don't be such a baby toby.."  Before I could respond he doubled over,his eyes wide with fear, shock and pain.  He clutched at his chest, blood quickly seeping into his skirt. He teetered for a moment before a noiseless word left his lips and then he collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My breath hitched as I sat up, a sharp pain stopped me from doing any further. I looked down and bandages covered my arms and chest. I rubbed my eyes, blinking at the fuzziness cleared. " You're awake, how are you buddy?"  a faint voice drifted to me, "Simon?" the dwarf grinned at me from the end of the bed. "You ok?" I nod. "Where's ridge?" Simon's stubby finger points to the bed beside me, in it he laid on his side, curled up and sweating profusely his face scrunched up. "nightmares" I whispered. "Yeah, He barely made it here, near fainted through the door. He grabbed gently at his beard. "So..mind telling me what happened then? where lalna might be perhaps?

I swallowed hard. My face paled. "I..um" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. "He attacked me.. in the woods."  "You mean.. Livids back!?"  "Well.. I'm not sure.. But I do know without ridge, I'd be dead right now, if he hadn't shown up like he did."

"So is lalna?..I mean livid, still in the forest?" I gulped, instantly worried for my friends safety. "Uh.. yeah. I guess so."  "Should we warn martyn and toby?!"  "It would be smart if we sent them a quick warning..".  However both their thoughts were cut off by a loud bang, a thud and ridge falling off the bed barely caught by the injured man. Simon helped them both into bed.  "Get some sleep.."   he said as he sauntered off, closing the door and continuing down the hallway. "Hello?" he called out as he stepped into the room, machines humming beside him, and on the floor, laying in the door way were to boys. Laying on the floor, both caked in blood and bruised. He instantly recognised them.

"Martyn! Toby!"

He crouched down and shook the closest one, the brunettes eyes opened groggily and he shook his head, clearing the dizziness from his mind. "s.Simon!" a relived grin spread across his face, however it didn't stay long as he looked down at martyn and he frown, and eventually began to cry. "He...he" he choked out. Simon nodded, and quickly picked up the limp spirit taking him to where ridge and xeph lay, fast asleep and hands entwined, dangling between the beds. Simon could swear the beds were closer, but he ignored it and gently laid martyn down on the spare. He quickly then checked his heart rate and hooked him to the monitor. Slipping an IV in his arm as well.  
"Well he's still alive.."  simon spoke as he proceeded to pry off Martyn's shirt, which was absolutely blood soaked. He looked at the damage, "Toby what happened?"  He received no response and turned to look at the boy.  
***Thud***  
"Toby?"  



End file.
